lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Dive
The Dive is a club in Shingleton, Washington. Staff * Gordon Wolfe (Owner and Manager) * Edmund Wolfe (Barman) Customers * Jarvis Bardolph (Deceased) * Johnny Khan * Lucilla Martinez History Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 0 - Pilot Lucilla and Johnny enter the nightclub which is called "The Dive". It's the local club, it's basically in a warehouse. This is a club that they go to regularly. There's a band playing. They can see a big banner, it actually says on the drumkit "Delinquent Mass". It's a crowded bar, there's lots of people. They soon find a Vampire and stake him outside. Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 1 - Kidnap Lucilla and Johnny hear a blood curdling scream whilst walking through town. They follow it down the alleyway near The Dive. There's no-one there. They notice there are tracks through the mud as if something was dragged through the door of The Dive but the door is shut and the bar is closed. Lucilla tries to kick down the door but all it does is creak. Johnny tries knocking but there's no answer. Lucilla attempts to pick the lock with a hairclip as Johnny walks round to find another way in. Lucilla suceeds and Johnny comes running back. On entering they see Edmund who usually works at the bar. He's sweaty and nervous. Edmund says that his brother will kill him if he lets anyone in. He's in the next room. He points to the door behind the bar. On walking into the room, Lucilla and Johnny see a man in the middle of some kind of ritual with a girl bound and gagged in the middle of a circle with candles and all that shit. The man spins round to see them. Lucilla punches Gordon in the face. Johnny tries to untie the woman (Sonya) but is blocked by a magical barrier. Lucilla grabs Gordon by the throat. Johnny casts the Gullibility spell on Gordon and convinces him to help get the barrier down. Johnny unties Sonya. Sonya: Oh thank you! Oh I nearly shit myself! Just then the spell ends and Gordon manages to take Lucilla by surprise and escape her grasp. Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 5 - The Green Death Tara is using the UNIT mainframe to investigate Gordon Wolfe. Her research uncovers a contract for ownership of a nightclub, called The Dive, in Shingleton. The sign which used to read "The Dive" now just reads "Di e". The old nightclub is housed inside a large warehouse. Pieces of old police tape flap in the wind, trailing off boarded up windows. Tara follows Riley inside via the fire exit door. They soon find themselves in a darkened room, lit only by a television set on a unit near the wall. Tara and Riley share a quick glance and then approach a door. Peeking through the door they see a man in a leather jacket walking back and forth across the dance floor area of the night club. There are some lights on but it is still very low lighting. As he turns Tara recognises him as Gordon Wolfe, the man she's been looking for. Riley switches off the torch he had clamped to the side of his gun and pockets it, and places both his hands on his gun. During the ensuing fight, Tara is seriously injured and Gordon is killed. Appearances Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 0 - Pilot Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 1 - Kidnap Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 5 - The Green Death Category:Locations